Silent Fox
by AzurianDagger
Summary: The first path to a new life ensnares her, and a legacy is reborn in the realm of Remnant. Fem-Naruto


Title: Silent Fox

Summary: The first path to a new life ensnares her, and a legacy is reborn in the realm of Remnant. Fem-Naruto.

 _Disclaimer: Naruto & RWBY are the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Monty Oum respectively._

* * *

Prologue

"End? No, the journey doesn't end here. Death is just another path. One that we all must take." J.R.R. Tolkien, The Return of the King

* * *

She was a legend to the new generation; a symbol of peace, hope, and perseverance to her village and country. She would bear all the pain of her precious civilians, like she had vowed to Obito so long ago, because going back on her word was never an option she would take. She had been given a multitude of pseudonyms over the years: Nanadaime Hokage, Lady Seventh, the Show-Off-Number-One-Unpredictable-Noisy Ninja, the Uzumaki Princess, Yogen no Ko, the Orange Hokage, the Hero of Konoha, the Fourth's Daughter, the Kyūbi jinchuuriki. Yet beyond those titles, she was simply Naruto Uzumaki.

Maelstrom Whirlpool, it was the name she had been given at birth by her late parents, her mother Uzumaki Kushina, the previous jinchuuriki of her comrade Kurama, and her father, Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage. She took after them both in some ways, and she was damn proud of it. She had her mother's fair skin, heart shaped face, and ramen addiction, along with her own variation of the hereditary Uzumaki verbal tic, as well as her temper; apparently she handled it better than the redhead had during her youth, barely. She had her father's sun kissed golden hair, and cerulean eyes; her irises had become uniquely tinged with gold, the whisker marks that had become her trademark feature, and her pupils elegant vertical slits (the effects of Kurama's presence, along with the Rikudou Sennin's chakra). All in all, she was the legacy of two incredibly powerful shinobi, and had climbed the ladder of strength on her own, leaving a trail of blood, sweat, and tears in her wake. Yet she was not her parents, nor was she the same idiotic blond masquerading as a boy for her own protection.

She was a leader, and the hopes and dreams of her village had flourished under her tactical and political tutelage. She was a mother and wife, with two beautiful children to call her own, and she was proud of the adults they had become under her distant but caring eye. She was a friend, a bit dense at times but always willing to lend an ear or hand. She was a powerhouse, supposedly the strongest Kage, but she would deny such claims with an embarrassed blush. She was honest, and her genuinely determined words and blunt displays of displeasure attested to it. Her penchant for making the impossible every bit feasible was awe inspiring to thousands.

Yet to witness her chapter in the book of life coming to an end, after years of shared memories and strife and love, was devastating to Konohagakure as a whole. Everyone attended the funeral, the last of the sun's rays creating silhouetted forms of the remaining Kages, and the villagers from each nation that had crossed via land or sea to pay their respects to the Nanadaime Hokage.

Her friends, the very people that she had strived to forge familial bonds with since her academy days, each somberly placed a flower atop her coffin; sunflowers, her personal favorite if her daughter's name was anything to go by. Her children and wife did the same, the Uzumaki spiral emblazoned on the back of their black formal obis in a beautiful sterling silver. Hinata cast sad but loving eyes toward her children, noting the way her son simply held his sister close as they cried silently.

Yes, she would certainly be proud of them, Hinata couldn't help but ponder. They had both become tokubetsu Jōnin already, and although Naruto wasn't there to celebrate their recent rank change she was sure that her beloved Naruto-chan was congratulating them both excessively on the other side. The thought made her smile despite the solemn atmosphere, and it seemed the other participants shared that sentiment to an extent.

Hour passed, a eulogy had been read, and with a plethora of warm and teary eyed orations made, the citizens and guest of Konohagakure no Sato held a celebration in honor of their deceased friend and beloved leader.

* * *

 **A/N:** I don't know where I'm going with this or if it'll be any good, don't expect a lot from me. This is honestly just going to be multiple ideas that I hope I can make coherent through words alone. Wish me luck.


End file.
